A smart grid is the next generation power network, which combines an information technology (IT) to a power network and optimizes energy efficiency through real time information exchange between the provider of electricity and the user, thereby bringing new added value.
Today, many different methods for applying the smart grid technology to vehicles are being sought.
As demands for electric vehicles (EVs) are rising, service operators have started to study a method for efficiently charging the EVs battery, slowing down degradation of the battery, and using the electricity charged in the battery for some other purposes.